Sunlight
by chinadoll
Summary: Basically the events leading up to the series finale, the finale itself, and what happened after the finale (my take on it all). Very Spuffy. Chp. 4 uploaded- what happens 3 years after?
1. Cast Out

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own any. Of course, Joss=God.   
  
PAIRINGS: B/S all the way.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, but first email me so I'll know where this story is going to.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thought i would do one more fic before the finale. I've only done one other BTVS fanfic before.   
  
Sorry Spike isn't in this chapter. I promise that he will play a gigantic part in upcoming chapters.   
  
Also, this is sorta spoil-ish but I twisted some of the story lines to make it my way. This is basically the events leading up to the series finale and the finale itself...plus you get to see what happens after the finale. ::pauses for applause::   
  
I would be ever so grateful if you would review. Enjoy.  
  
********  
  
|+|Cast Out|+|  
  
They all could feel it, the air fraught with tension. Something big was coming and it was coming fast. It was making everyone nervous, even the birds stopped chriping in the morning and flew away from the Hellmouth because they could feel something building up.  
  
Buffy was patrolling. She laughed softly into the night as she got the irony of it all. The origin of all evil might possibly destroy mankind and she was still worrying about insignificant vampires? Was this how it was going to end?  
  
Faith apparently had everything under control at the Summers' house, Buffy thought. No one seemed to have much use for her anymore. After all, wasn't Faith a slayer too? Shouldn't she be able to protect them just as well as Buffy, maybe even better? Seeing how Potentials seemed to die like flies under Buffy's leadership. Her thoughts wandered as she remembered one of the Potentials voicing her opinion on that particular subject. Almost exactly her words, in fact. But they were all wrong, she thought defiantly. Faith may be a chosen one but Buffy was the Slayer.  
  
It was a slow night. The crickets chirped contently and moonlight bathed the graveyard with an illuminous glow, giving it the illusion of peace. Time to call it a night, she thought.  
  
Back at the house, there was a heated discussion going on between whether or not they should follow Faith or Buffy.  
  
"You have done absolutely nothing to try to destroy the First. All you do is yell at us to work harder while waiting for the First to pick us off, one by one. With Faith, at least we would have some chance of surviving," Kennedy accused.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair," interjected Willow. "Buffy has tried her hardest to keep you guys safe."  
  
"Oh and she's doing such a good job." another Potential said, sarcastically.  
  
"Guys, chill. I mean, come on. The First is the embodiment of all evil. Of course a single woman can't destroy it, no matter how powerful she is," said Anya, earning a glare from Buffy.   
  
"B, you've been awfully silent. What do you think at all this mud-flinging?" asked Faith, innocently.  
  
Buffy replied in an even, soft voice. "You guys are acting like a bunch of spoiled brats. You think that Faith is here, just because she's a Slayer, she's going to make everything alright? The First is still out there, preying on our every thought and all you are doing is whining about how things aren't going well. No shit things aren't going well. There's going to be an apocalypse. Do any of you even know what that means? I'll tell you what it means, it means that everyone in this room, everyone...has a very good chance of dying. But what we do, our actions can prevent it. I'm the Slayer and everything I do is what I think is the best in the long run. We can stop being petty and fight this thing or we could argue about who's in charge and die. Now what will it be?"  
  
There was a long pause. Nobody knew what to say. Then it started. Female voices rose as they all protested what Buffy had just said.  
  
"That's the only thing you're good for, making those damn speeches," said one.  
  
"Yeah, and you never do anything about it," chimed in another SIT. "You're the one not strong enough to lead us."  
  
"There were shouts of agreement and then one Potential said, "I think Faith should lead us. After all, she's a slayer too."  
  
"Wait, hold up. I don't want to lead anyone," Faith interrupted.  
  
Buffy looked visibly shocked. "I cannot just sit back and watch everything go to hell. Literally. Faith can't handle the responsibility and the pressure that goes along with being a slayer."  
  
"Hey B, watch who you're calling irresponsible," said Faith, not really mad, just finding the whole situation slightly humorous.  
  
"At least she's not screwing with some vampire," called out a Potential.  
  
"Look," said Buffy, ignoring that last comment. "Faith is not some miracle worker. I know you all are mad at me but this is no time for good to be crumbing."  
  
"Who's crumbling?" asked one SIT. "It's only you who we have a problem with."  
  
"Why don't you just let someone else be in control for once?" asked another. "What are you, afraid that she can be a better leader than you and kick some evil ass?"  
  
Buffy looked around for any support. All she saw were downturned eyes from the Scooby Gang, the people that had been through everything with her. Somewhere in the corner of her mind, she wondered where Spike was.  
  
"Buffy," spoke up Dawn, in a gentle voice, "I love you and you're my sister, but just leave if you're only going to cause more fights like this. Faith is in charge now and just accept it. You had your chance."  
  
She gaped at Dawn. "My own sister..." she whispered, trailing off.  
  
Scanning her eyes across the tableau in front of her, she whirled around and practically ran out, into the night that seemed to swallow her.   
  
  
TBC.................  
  
Another A/N: Definitely more Spike next chapter! Tell me what you thought, I don't care if you liked it or hated it:  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW   
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE   
thanks! 


	2. In Each Other's Arms

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own any. Of course, Joss=God.   
  
PAIRINGS: B/S all the way.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, but first email me so I'll know where this story is going to.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thought i would do one more BTVS fanfic before the finale.   
  
Also, this is sorta spoil-ish but I twisted some of the story lines to make it my way. This is basically the events leading up to the series finale and the finale itself...plus you get to see what happens after the finale. ::pauses for applause::   
  
Please review, I know you probably hear that 349673946 times but I'd really appreciate feedback, good or bad.  
  
********  
  
|+|In Each Other's Arms|+|  
Spike went looking for her that night, trying to catch her scent. He had come back to the Summers' house with Andrew and discovered who the new "leader" was. Not that he was worried about her...no, of course not.   
*an hour earlier*  
  
"What do you mean, she's not part of this anymore? She's the bloody slayer! Are you all daft?" roared Spike.  
  
"No, we're not---daft," said Faith, the last word positively dripping with sarcasm. "B just couldn't handle the pressure anymore. Plus, the girls," she said, gesturing all of the wide-eyed teenage girls sitting nearby, "want me, not her to lead them."  
  
"You're bloody well kidding me. You blokes wouldn't have a fighting chance without her," he said, his British accent tinted with annoyance. "She's the only reason why any of you are alive."  
  
"My my, aren't we protective now," said Kennedy.  
  
"I wouldn't be the one to talk," he retorted, looking at her and Willow's linked hand. A blush crept up her face and that effectively shut her up.  
  
Then Faith said, "Look, I didn't want to be in charge of this whole thing, but what can I say. They like me. They want me. Not Buffy."   
*present time*  
  
So here he was, like some whipped puppy, trying to find her. Trying to make sure that she was alright. He and Faith had went at it, the second slayer against vampire and Spike knocked Faith down before she could do any real harm to him.   
  
Oh bollocks, where did she go?  
  
+++  
  
At the moment, Buffy was in fact in the process of evicting a horoth demon from its nice suburban home. They were actually pleasant creatures, very similar to humans except for their horrible habit of eating infants and children. What was a horoth doing living in the suburbs anyway? Oh well, Buffy shrugged. She had a temporary home for now, a short distance away from Dawn and the others...not that they'll need her anyways. They had made that perfectly clear.   
  
She shook off the feeling of betrayl and rejection. Right now, all she wanted to do was to collapse into bed. Speaking of bed, where was she going to sleep? The horoth's bed looked questionable. Eyeing the guest room, she decided it was the best option, primarily because it was clean. Huh, she thought, demons have friends? Walking backwards from the room and turning to check out the rest of the house, she ran smack into Spike.  
  
"Finally," he said. "I've been all over this damn town looking for you." Seeing Buffy's surprised expression, he hastily continued, "I mean, I was afraid you would do something stupid, with what happened and all."  
  
"Ah, yes," she replied. "It's been an eventful night. Not everyday that the slayer gets cast out of her own home."  
  
"Buffy--," he said, reaching for her.   
  
But she was already turning away. "I'm okay. I'm alright. They'll find out what a big mistake they're making," Buffy said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself.   
  
Spike looked at her for a moment, the woman he loved. Too good to accept any comfort in him, he thought bitterly. "It's late. I should go and let you get some sleep." He turned to leave.   
  
"Spike..." Buffy trailed off, hesitant.   
  
He just looked at her, his vivid blue gaze piercing her, holding her in place.  
  
"Spike," she continued, gathering her courage. "The final fight is near. The air is practically crawling with evil. Even though they chose Faith, I'm still the Slayer. And there's a good chance that we might not survive."  
  
There was a long pause until Spike finally said, "Where are you going with this, love?" Even though he had some idea.  
  
"I'm saying...I'm saying to hell with what's right and wrong, Spike. When I was in your arms, that was the most right thing I've ever felt in a long time. And I---I miss that."  
  
He was silent for awhile. Then he spoke in a careful voice. "I won't be used again, Buffy. It can never be like last time."  
  
"Spike, oh God Spike," she said, her voice filled filled with regret with the way she treated him. "There's just no words to describe how terribly sorry I am. I hated m--myself." She stepped forward to him, so near that she could lick his chest if she stuck her tongue out full length. Buffy lifted a hand and ran it through his hair. He didn't gel it today, she thought dimly.  
  
"Could you just hold me through the night?" she whispered. "I need you."  
  
He cupped her face with his hands with an incredible gentleness that brought tears to her eyes.   
  
"Alright."  
  
That husky haritone voice sent a warmth through Buffy's body, chasing the chill that rose from uncertainty about the future away. Only Spike could do that, she thought ruefully, without even touching her too. Well almost, anyways. His hands had slid down to her shoulders. She took one and led the way to the bedroom, drawing the shades completely so no sunlight could hit Spike in the morning.  
  
They laid down on the bed. Buffy's head cradled in the crook of his arm, her hand fisted over his heart. Which wasn't beating, of course. But she loved him nonetheless. Wait...love? Sure she cared for him, cared a great deal, as a matter of fact. But love, she asked herself sleepily. Did she really love Spike?  
  
But before she could answer that, she was fast asleep, the events of the past hours catching up to her.  
  
He gazed at her with such love and tenderness in his eyes that an on-looker would have shielded their eyes at witnessing such an intimate scene.   
  
Not before long, Spike was also asleep, the vampire holding the Slayer in his arms as they chased away each other's nightmares.  
TBC.............  
  
A/N: Want more Spuffy? Review please! 


	3. Consequences

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own any. Of course, Joss=God.   
  
PAIRINGS: B/S all the way.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, but first email me so I'll know where this story is going to.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thought i would do one more BTVS fanfic before the finale.   
  
Also, this is sorta spoil-ish but I twisted some of the story lines to make it my way. This is basically the events leading up to the series finale and the finale itself in this chapter...plus you get to see what happens after the finale. ::pauses for applause::   
  
Please review, I know you probably hear that 349673946 times but I'd really appreciate feedback, good or bad.  
  
|+|Consequences|+|  
  
Buffy went to Spike that night, where Angel had come back and they had kissed. She was met with a stony gaze, his azure eyes not revealing any emotion or feeling. After some talking, mostly on her part, she got him to understand that the kiss with Angel had meant nothing. She gave him the amulet that Angel had given her--it was supposed to be worn by a champion to fight off the First Evil.   
  
They had spent the night together again and she whispered her love for him, at long last. He did things to her he couldn't spell again, but it was different this time. The passion and lust was still there but now...there was also tenderness. In the night, they forgot about the world coming to an end, the knowledge that they might not survive to see another moonlit night. The reality was eclipsed by each other.  
  
********  
  
::fast forward 1 week::  
  
This was it, the final battle. The Seal had spit out more uber-vamps and the First was gearing up to make that final push to victory. After the first battle, half of the SITs were wiped out before they retreated. However, Willow cast a spell that would allow the two slayers, Buffy and Faith, to share their power with the slayers-in-training. The fighting became a stalemate but there were just too many uber-vamps as they began to overpower the Slayers.   
  
Then suddenly the ceiling of the basement crumpled, spilling light onto the uber-vamps, making them erupt into flames and then disintegrating into ash, their screams echoing off of the walls. It was Spike and his amulet, shooting a bright burst of energy up toward the sky.  
  
Buffy ducked and dodged the debris. Spike, she thought. Dear God, where was Spike? I hope he's out of the light. And then she saw him. Brilliant white light surrounded him, the energy that transferred from the amulet to him. The power that destroyed the roof, killing evil. Buffy vaguely felt the rest of the building crumbling, slowly but surely. All her attention was focused on the man she loved, the man she knew now that she could never live without. She heard Dawn's screams and snapped back into reality.  
  
"Spike," she said urgently. "Come on, we need to go. Take the amulet off!"   
  
"I can't," he said wearily. "It won't come off. This is my fate, my destiny. Everything has consequences and this is mine for trying to be a hero. I love you Buffy. Always. Forever."  
  
Buffy screamed, "Nooo!" her voice in absolute agony. "Spike, I love you so much, so much that I'd rather be souless than live without you. Don't leave me, please, I love you!"  
  
He lifted a hand to caress her cheek. He was warm, she thought in the back of her mind, as they touched for the final time. She interlocked their hands together, feeling energy flow from him to her.  
  
"I love you Spike. Always. Forever," she echoed, her heart in those words.  
  
Spike kissed her. One last sweet kiss. And stepped back.  
  
"Buffy, this isn't goodbye."  
  
Their eyes held each other as Spike began to burn from within.   
  
"No," she cried. "No, please, oh God no."  
  
He mouthed 'I love you' and a bright white light exploded into the heavens, taking Spike with it.   
  
He was gone, she thought numbly. Spike was really gone.   
  
Someone was tugging at her hand. "Buffy, come on we have to go," urged Willow. They made it out of the structure just barely, the building crashing down at their heels.  
  
And she couldn't feel the sharp rocks that had sliced through her skin. She couldn't feel the bruises and cuts that the uber-vamps had inflicted onto her. She couldn't even feel any sorrow for the numerous Potentials that had died. Only one man gave her that kind of strength, that consumed her being, her thoughts, her very soul. And he was dead.  
  
Spike.  
  
TBC.............  
  
A/N: Sorry if that was a little rushed/corny. Yes there will be another chapter. The very last chaper in this story. It will go beyond the series finale. This is B/S, so you don't really think I'm going to end it like this, do you? The more reviews, the quicker I'll have the final chapter up. See now you have an incentive. Review please! 


	4. Home

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own any. Of course, Joss=God.   
  
PAIRINGS: B/S all the way.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, but first email me so I'll know where this story is going to.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: The chapters before this were all written before the finale and it was my take on it according to spoilers. The actual finale made me cry...yes I'm emotional like that. This chapter is according to this story, not the exactly the finale itself (although I'm writing about the finale). Sorry if that didn't make sense, I'll shut up now.  
  
Please review, I know you probably hear that 349673946 times but I'd really appreciate feedback, good or bad.  
  
********  
  
|+|Home|+|  
  
*3 years later*  
  
"Mommy look! I caught a frog!"   
  
Buffy bent down and looked at the slimy creature in her son's small, chubby hands. "What are you going to call it?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Hmm...Fred," he decided.  
  
"Yes it definitely looks like a Fred," replied Buffy, ruffling her son's hair.  
  
Suddenly, the frog leaped from the boy's hands and he dove to catch it. "Be careful will!" Bufy called after him.  
  
It had been three years, almost to the exact day since that fateful fight of all fights with evil itself. Xander, as well as all of the Scoobies, had quietly mourned Anya. Andrew moved to a little town in Italy, quite accidently in fact. He lost his passport while there and just decided to stay.  
  
Willow and Kennedy were married now, living close by to Buffy. Dawn was at college and Giles returned back to England, his work here done.   
  
Her job as the Slayer was unneccessary anymore. There were hundreds of other Slayers around the world now, so Buffy lived quietly in her home, patrolling against things that go bump in the night. She had opened up a self-defense school for women along with Willow and Kennedy.  
  
She lived with her son, William Summers. He was Spike's baby, a miracle in itself. She could hardly believe it herself when she found out she was pregnant. Apparently, since Spike basically saved mankind, the demon in him was expelled and he was turned back into a human. Of course, when Will was conceived, Spike wasn't human but he had been allowed to father a child for the good that the future child would do in the world.  
  
Buffy gazed at her son, sunlight playing off his brown hair, his blue eyes glinting off the stray beams of the sun. So much like his father already.   
  
"Will, it's time to go. It's almost lunchtime."  
  
"Aww mom."  
  
"No 'awws!' You can come back later."  
  
So they walked off, mother and son. One holding memories of a dark time made by a man's love, the other having the blood of the vampire---no, the man. One who redeemed himself in the eyes of everything good and just and gained the love of a beautiful slayer, their souls destined, forever entertwined.   
  
Together, in the sunlight. Buffy and William Junior walked home.  
  
THE END.  
  
A/N: The story was a pleasure to write and I'm so sad that BTVS has ended. This story is my tribute, my homage I guess you could call it, to seven years of great writing, acting and directing. As always, please review. 


End file.
